Deep Waters: Cronus x Reader
by MarthLover298
Summary: Things go horribly wrong when your boat is destroyed and your brother eaten miles from the shores of your small Italian village. Luckily- or unluckily, depending on how you look at it- a mertroll by the name of Cronus Ampora saves you.
1. Chapter 1

In.

Out.

In.

Out.

The tide pulled at my body, its influence felt in my very core. My eyes were closed to the clear starry sky. Body completely relaxed as I floated on my back, the cool water moving around me was the focus of attention. The steady sound of waves breaking on the distant shore calmed me like nothing else. Sighing contently, I let the ocean take me wherever it wanted.

In.

Out.

In.

OW!

Amethyst eyes flashed open. Okay, so maybe I was closer to shore than I had thought.

Grumbling curses under my breath, I rubbed at the new bump forming on my skull. I grabbed onto the offending flat rock that had gotten in my way and pulled myself up.

The mainland of Italy stretched before me. Miles away torch lights twinkled from the landweller homes. The dark forest surrounding the small village gave way to a sliver of white sand. Hills in the background rose from the earth like a dragon curled around its treasure. Moonlight shone off the waves.

The beauty betrayed a deadly secret, I new. Beneath the ocean were sharp rocks ready to pierce the hull of any unwary ship. That combined with the monster lusus that slithered in the depths near the shore made it a bad place to get caught.

Something moving my prefreal drew attention. I dropped into the water without a splash. Inching around the rock, I poked my head above the surface so that I could breath through my nose. It was good to give the gills a break every now and then.

It was a human boat, a little whitewashed blur on the horizon. Squinting to make up for distance, my powerful eyes dilated and focused in on the small craft.

There were 2 onboard. A boy and a girl. They seemed relaxed, mouths moving to fast for me to lip read. The girl laughed. Didn't they know the dangers that lay below the cresting waves?

Most mertrolls did not like landwellers, least of all the humans. They saw them only as food, or interesting toys to play with and drown.

But I was by far "most" mertrolls.

My clan were Chief Orphaners: we killed the any lusi that dared tread nearby waters and fed them to the Queen Lusus. The Empress held the Amporas in high esteem, granting us many privileges.

One of those was the permission to walk upon the land. Of course, Dualscar, my father, had never called in that favor. He despised the land, deeming it filthy and uncouth. Instead, he simply went to shore as a pass time, tricking those unwary enough to listen to swim with him. He would humor them for a while, playing with them and even answering some questions. But he would always kill them.

There had been some near misses. Clever humans and lowbloods would try to get classified information and run away. One had even made it as far as the tree line before Dualscar shot her head clean off.

I could never convince myself to do such ghastly deeds though. Nor could I eat their flesh, only watch with hidden disgust as my father and baby brother tore into the exotically colored meats.

The landwellers I could care less about, (so long as my father never found out about my mutant moirail. That would be horrible) but humans fascinated me. They were so innovative - centuries behind troll technology, but still - and they're imagination astonished me.

That was the one thing humans bested trolls in: imagination. Trolls were made for war and battle, not art and storytelling.

Often, I would spend my free time hidden on shore, listening to the human tales. I even went into their city to watch plays and hear the music. I was only able to do this rarely though, for it required a kiss from Meenah, the eldest daughter of the Empress, to change my looks to that of the human (she always needed a lot of convincing).

It was painful for my tail to split into legs, curved horns to shrink into my skull, my claws to dull and skin to change its color. But it was worth it. To see the humans without fear of them attacking and forcing me to hurt them was a gift.

Laughter rang over the waves, bringing me back from my thoughts. She was leaning over the side of the boat, reaching for something. (H/c) hair hid her face. I smirked to myself; it would be easy to pull her over. Even though I never actually killed any humans, I found nothing wrong with scaring them silly.

Ducking back beneath the water, I propelled myself towards them. But a flash of white scales curling behind a near spire to the right stopped me in my tracks. The monster serpent lusus.

Okay then, change of plans. No messing with that girl tonight, those humans needed to get out of here NOW.

The moonlight cast flowing patterns on my tinted grey skin as I looked upwards to search for a good place for me to scare them away without getting seen.

Aha. There, a ridge that just barely crested free of the depths. I made may way there and pulled out my wand in a flash. Sliding on the hard surface so that I could see my target, I took aim and muttered a spell.

A beam of pure white energy shot out and up from the tip. Demons illusions of cool fire danced above the ship and its now frantic occupants, sometimes swooping down in feints and making a general ruckus.

The boy - the girls brother, I figured since he was only a bit older and shared very similar features - unfurled the sails as the sister raised anchor. In no time they were racing towards the shore.

They were only 30 yards away from the white sand when the monster reared from the sea, sending spray exploding through the air in waves. I gasped in disbelief - so close! - and shot towards the one sided fight like a torpedo.

It was too late. Shards of wood smashed against the rocks, swirling in turbulent water. Some fishing supplies bobbed to the surface only to sink a few seconds later.

A white, scaly length of the serpent crested not far away. I had to find the humans and get them to safety ASAP. Franticly I scanned the wreckage, but I could see neither the young boy or girl.

Wait. Straight ahead (h/c) flashed. The girl? Yes, it was her! She was limp in my arms, apparently unconscious. She must have hit her head when the serpent snapped up the boat.

Setting her against me in a way that would keep her head above water and still give me the most use of my arms possible I continued to look for her brother.

That's when the great fanged maw nearly bit off my tail. The lusus rose from the water at least 20 feet above my head. It's crown of skin splayed wide, foot long fangs bared in a hiss. Coiled back, it was prepared to strike.

Looking at the girls relaxed face, pale, I made a last second decision. The boy was on his own.

I ducked under and sped farther into the seas great cold depths.

The beast shot into the spot we were only moments before, but all its fangs tore were bubbles. The waves from the powerful intrusion propelled me faster, but the snake had already twisted for the chase. It wouldn't leave the rocks I knew, but it would take all I had to get us to free water.

A little beam of logic shot like an arrow through the chaos in my head. The human couldn't breath underwater. Stupid, stupid! It was time for another split second decision.

With a giant serpent on my tail, sharp spears of wood swirling around me, and only a few seconds to escape, I kissed a girl I'd only just met full on the lips.

Impolite, yes, but desperate times call for desperate measures.

Her (e/c) eyes snapped open as the to-be-gills began to slice into her throat.

The kiss of an Ampora had the opposite effect of that of a Pixies. Instead of turning a mertroll human, it turned a human mertroll. Or at least, gave them gills and webbed appendages.

The lusus was honing in. There was no time to wait. "Take a deep breath and kick!" Yelling above the sound, I ducked us below and swam for my life.

She didn't help at first, just clung to my arm kinda limp. But then the shock of being able to breath under water faded and she began to move her legs. Adrenaline from being chased by a monster must have sparked as well, because she was actually able to keep up with me.

When we passed the last spire, I didn't slow down. Nor did I look back to see if we were still being chased. There was no "safe" until we reached a place the monster could not reach.

I only slowed my pace when my hiding place was in sight and the tug on my hand suggested the girls energy rush was quickly draining.

Finally looking back, there wasn't a serpent in sight. The girls eyes fluttered even as her legs slowed. She was clutching her neck in pain.

I scooped her up in my arms and made the last stretch for the cave.

It would be pitch black in here to the human girl, but I could see just fine. Troll genetics were defiantly advanced.

She was pretty, beautiful even, but in that simple way that made you have to take another glance to truly appreciate it. Her skin was a smooth expanse of (s/c), broken by the red slices on either side of her neck, now lying dormant since I had put her on the underground -petal lips curled into a small, natural smile as she slept. Her damp (h/l) (h/c) locks lay in a halo around her.

My eye slid down her body as a manner of habit, taking in her clothes. The simple clean buttoned shirt over a tee and rolled pants clung to her body, and suggested she was of middle class. Not a princess, not a pauper, maybe a merchants daughter. Her feet were bare, shoes lost somewhere in the attack. Her toes were elongated from my kiss, skin stretching between each one. Either her family had a top fishing market, or boating was just a fun activity. Considering how small the boat had been, I thought, the second choice was more likely.

Another thought troubled me. What would I do with her? Her brother was more than likely digesting in the snake's stomach by now. She might have family on shore though, so I'd have to ask when she woke.

But what if she didn't? A little voice in my mind whispered. What would I do with her then? I couldn't leave her on her own out here, and unlike Meenah's, my kiss had a time limit. The gills could wear off any second now, or it could be years. That, and the fins wouldn't go well with most humans, I figured.

Welp, these questions would have to wait until she woke up. Letting myself sink back of the mini-beach, I curled around a suitable rock and let sleep take hold.

She was just waking up as I did. Outside, the sun was slightly past noon, casting dark shadows; it was easily dark enough to keep my skin from sizzling. I could see the girl clearly through the waves, but she couldn't see me at all.

The girl had just been attacked by a giant serpent, then saved and dragged across miles of ocean by a handsome seadweller. Her emptions would be completely mixed. This was too good not to watch. Or to take advantage of.

First she was groggy. She sat up slowly, rubbing the bump on her head from where the waves smacked her out cold against a rock. Her eyes were screwed shut.

But then she opened them. She didn't focus in on anything, still rubbing the tender spot. I grinned, waiting. A few seconds later, her brain snapped awake. Mouth opening like a fish, she took in the fact that she was in an under ground rock beach in the middle of the ocean. And if she hit her head hard enough, she probably thought last night was a dream. Now all that was left was panic. As I waited, I contemplated wether to scare or woo her first. Hmm ... both at the same time might work in my favor...

She didn't panic though. Not really. Instead she crawled to the shore an hugged her knees to her chest. Her eyebrows were furrowed as she stared into the water, letting the waves lick her flippers. Gingerly, she fingered one of her new gills. Shuddering from the pain it brought, she quickly disregarded that idea.

The thoughtful look returned and she turned her gaze once again to the waves.

I would sigh in disappointment but the air bubbles might betray my location. Instead I flicked my ears and let the bioluminescent pores on my skin do their thing. (E/c) eyes targeted in on the light almost instantly. But she did not back away until I was in the shallows and rising.

"Hello there." I grinned as I slithered towards the brave girl over the smooth pebbles that made up the shore. My tail made a soft swish among the clatter. Grabbing one of the larger stones like a weapon, she pressed her back to the wall. I frowned. "Come on, I savwed you. Don't be that vway."

"You're... You're a _mertroll_." I nodded. Her voice was hesitant and rough from disuse at first but then gained confidence and clarity as she continued. "Why would you save me? Why haven't you eaten me-" Her eyes roamed what she could see of the cave, and her expression went cold; the next question was a threatening hiss. "Where is my little brother?"

I gulped.


	2. Chapter 2

"V-vwe should be heading out. The sun vwill set soon and I bet you're hungry, plus vwe hawve to get you back to shore and to your family and, uh, you hawven't told me your name or anything, and..." The ground was very interesting, wasn't it? All the black and grey pebbles had been smoothed into thin disks, soft silt, and perfect marbles by the ancient unyielding tide. Some shell fragments could be seen here and there. In the silence scuttling from a crab or other small creature was heard.

I barely dodged the rock hurled at my skull, shouting in protest, "Hey!" This girl sure didn't know how to thank her heroes.  
Reaching for another large rock, "_." said she.

"Vwhat?" Having been watching the new projectile in her hand warily, I didn't quite catch what she said.

"You asked my name and I answered. It's _." Crossing her arms the girl looked away as tough ashamed to be revealing her name to me. When next she spoke, her tone was brisk with just a hint of underlying hysterics. "Now tell me where my brother is. What did you do to him?"

Oh yay, back to studying the ground for me. There were a few pieces of coral over by that bolder I hadn't noticed before. Some seaweed, too. As much as I tried to stay distracted and poker-faced could feel her glare boring into my back as I desperately tried to come up with a feasible story to cover up my failure. "He svwam... That is he got avway from the snake... I think..." My tongue stumbled a few times before I managed to look her in the eye and lie cleanly. "...he vwas unconscious and floated avway on a shard of your boat, at least. The snake got in betvween us, and I could only savwe you. He could havwe floated, or svwam if he vwoke up, back to shore. Limp, the snake might havwe thought he vwas just junk and ignored him. He could be aliwve." Yeah, if he dodged being smashed onto sharp rocks, drowning, and being bitten in half, the little pessimistic part of me commented.

_ visibly relaxed. "So you didn't eat him."

"No. I newver hawve liked the taste of human. Too fatty."

"Tha-"

"CRONUS!" I yelped as a roar cut through what she was going to say. Was that... My father? The call repeated, sounding even closer. _ looked confused. Of course she didn't know my name yet, so for all she cared that could have been a passing ship captain yelling for a crewmate.

"Oh no, oh no, no no no no no; this is not good at all!" I muttered, slicking back my hair. It was a nervous I hardly noticed anymore. "Oh no... Vwhat am I going to do vwith you?"

(E/c) orbs were wide in the darkness, "What... What was that?" _ whispered. "How is someone being called for that worrying?"  
"My father." Ignoring her for the moment to slither around the small beach, panicking, I found nothing to work with. Poseidon darn it all... Wait, didn't _ have a...?

She jumped back and tried to kick at my face when I abruptly lept at her, fumbling around for her belt. "What do you think you're doing?! This is far from the time to undress me!"

"I havwe to make it look like your my slavwe." Her fist finally knocked me away. My jaw was going to be buried tomorrow.  
She shook a finger at me. "No way! Just leave me here. You can... Uh, sneak back later and get me!"

Grinding my teeth in frustration I hissed, "He'll check."

"Why?"

"Because he knowvs I like humans and I'vwe done something like this before, alright! Nowv just stop asking questions, giwve me your belt, and look vweak!"

My outburst was enough to quiet her. _ removed the thin strip of leather from around her waist, handing it over. Reluctantly, she let me fasten it loosely around her neck when I explained this way would give her the freest swimming ability. She was ready.

"Nowv my dad doesn't like humans at all. He thinks you're nothing better than interesting toys and food. But if vwe play our cards right, he might let me get avway with keeping you. Oh, and my brother might be out there too. Don't speak unless spoken to, don't try to fight, don't be a hero, got it?"

"But what if he says no?"

"Then it'll be plan B time. Aka vwe'll cross that bridge vwhen vwe get there."

Another roar called out, making us flinch. "Do you got it?" I repeated with a tone that suggested I wasn't taking no for an answer. With a nervous look, she nodded. She was chewing her lip. Softening, I put a hand on her cheek, making her look at me. "Hey, chin up. I sawved you once, and I'm sure as Hell gonna do it again." A small smile graced her now flushed lips. I was quite tempted to kiss those lips, but time was ticking.

"Let's go." Letting her lower herself into the water first, I slid in after. Her human colored gills were still functioning well. Gripping her makeshift leash, I surged towards my searching family and prayed this would work.

The exit had its own current, but not one that was super hard to fight. We were now in open water, the hollow spire we left just far enough that we wouldn't be thrown against it with the waves. It was nighttime of course, and the moon was waning. Scanning the horizon, I saw him.

Dualscar looked half raging half concerned as he swam effortlessly towards us, splitting the waters and leaving trails of foamy bubbles in his haste. "Where 'ave ya been, boy? I've been searchin' deep all day and scoured the surface soon as the moon rose!"

He didn't yet notice _. I could feel her unconsciously slide behind me, and for good reason. Father was ancient by human standards, just over middle age by a violet's, and the years showed in his eyes. With broad shoulders and solid mussel crisscrossed by battle scars, he certainly struck an imposing figure. It didn't help that his fangs, far larger and sharper than mine were bared, or that his spiky gold studded fins were splayed wide.

Sheepishness took over. "Uh, hey dad... I vwas... Hunting... In a vway..."

"You. _Hunting_." The tone dripped with doubt. I was far from a hunter. This might have not been the best story to go with.

My lips were dry. Wetting them with a flick of the tongue I yanked _ forward gently as possible without giving the act away. "Vwell... Yes. But not the killing kind. More like... Tracking. And trapping I guess. This human vwas floating in some vwreckage that I… happened upon." Now for the main pitch. "I caught her and vwas vwondering if I could, you knowv, keep her?"

Silence thickened the air. Even the ocean seemed to quiet in wait of the decision. Sweat started to coat the back of my neck as father's hard eyes bored into mine. Desperately I tried to keep the gaze and not do anything to mess this up. His gaze finally flickered to _'s cowering form.

She recoiled when he leaned in to examine her closely. "... Why should I let ya keep this pitiful human wench? She doesn't even look like she'd be strong enough to carry anythin' worthwhile." A single thick eyebrow rose as he glanced at me. "Unless yer wantin' 'er fer some... Ulterior motives. I'll tell ya right now that won't work. Anatomy is all wrong." That comment seemed to fly right over poor sweet innocent _'s head, lucky for me.

"No!" I had a record of 'ulterior motives' but not this time. Unless she wanted to of course, then I'd be game... Ugh, I'm getting sidetracked! "No." I repeated steadily. "Not that. But you knowv I'm not going to eat her, and I'm sure not letting you either. But I'm not gonna leawve her out here to die... Plus howv much do you honestly like doing all the house vwork?" Dualscar's brow furrowed.

I kept going as _ completely snuck behind me. I could feel her warm hands pressed against my shoulder blades. It burned pleasantly. As a cold blood in a cold ocean, warmth was scarce. She was peaking cautiously over my shoulder. "Come on. Most of our rooms are like oinkbeast stalls. I'm not gonna clean until I absolutely hawve to and Eridan's out training too much. Vwe could use a vwoman's touch," Sharp nails dug into my skin and I was suddenly reminded of Porrim. "To keep things orderly and giwve us much more free time. Plus better cooking."

"Are ya insultin' my cookin' lad?" A scarred violet eye twitched.

Time to backtrack, "Vwell I'm sure your cooking is great... For your tastes. But I prefer a bit less cannibalism and human meat. The she can prepare my meals plus yours if you're evwer tired. And I'll take care of her, bedding and food and exercise and stuff."

He hummed thoughtfully which was in my experience a good sign. "Bring 'er out from behind ya and let me see 'er again."

I did so, trying to make it look rough and uncaring without actually hurting her. "Give me yer hand girlie." The eldest sea troll demanded. With a nod from me, she placed her much smaller hand in his much, much larger webbed claws. He examined it, prodding her bones, the spaces between, and her new webbing. "Ya've kissed her." He commented.

"It vwas easier for us both to svwim instead of me hawving to drag her on the surface."  
He finally sighed, resigned to drop her hand. _ immediately took her place behind me. "She's a healthy one, and can build up some strength. But yer goin' to be takin' all responsibilities, aye?"

My grin was so wide I didn't even try to hide it. "Aye, sir. Thank you."

With a final suspicious look Dualscar turned and dove in a hiveward direction. _ followed me with only a bit of hesitation, visibly much more relaxed.

No one spoke during the trip. We swam out and down, down, down into the dark chill of Ampora territory. Every now and then at the beginning of the trip I'd check back to see how my new 'slave' was holding up. Her face stayed calm as she swam at first, but as we got deeper she started to hyperventilate. It was almost pitch black at that level and only 50 degrees. The only thing that let her know I hadn't left was the gentle tug on her leash. I swam back to her and calmed her down silently and quickly as possible. We didn't want to lose Dualscar.

We were a little over 3/4ths of the way when it happened again. She had completely stopped. Going into shock, I realized. Now even my adapted eyes had trouble seeing and the water was just above freezing. Though her altered biology would allow her to breathe in the deep without being crushed, it did nothing for her vision or warmth. I returned the short distance to her. Her eyes were open and staring blankly. No, she could not be dead. She would have said something earlier, right? Franticly I tried to warm her. My own body was only a bit warmer than the water but it was better than nothing as I wound my tail around her legs and hugged her to me. "Come on _. You can make it, easy. Just a little farther nowv." I kept muttering over and over as I rubbed the blood back to her cheeks and arms. Slowly, she blinked and looked to me. Her mouth eventually twitched into the sibilance of a smile.

Teeth chattered but she managed to speak. "It will ta-take a bit more t-too get rid of m-me."

"Thank Poseidon. Nowv vwe hawve to catch up to dad. Just a bit farther, " Wrapping my arm around her shoulder, I prompted forward. "I'll stay vwith you this time, 'kay babe?"

Color returned as she kept up. "You're p-panicking Cronus."

"You're scaring me _."

"Good. I n-need to keep you on your t-toes... or fins, I guess."

Father announced out arrival shortly afterwards. I could see the grand sunken ship and connected quarters that made our hive in the distance, lit up like the night sky. Glowing seaweed flickered not unlike landweller candles between the cracks. A seeping volcanic crack provided more light and warmth not 500 yards back. Our sea horse lusus raced along its seem, nickering. "Vwelcome to your temporary home."

_ gasped. Her eyes were wide, awestruck, the lights dancing in the reflecting pools of (e/c). I smiled. "Come on."

-  
Dad was nowhere in sight when we swam through the front door. He had gone to his rooms already. I would have shown _ around but I didn't feel like running into Eridan. That would have to wait till the morning.

She acted almost as if she were on vacation instead of in the home of deadly trolls that would eat her as soon as look at her. "How is this so well preserved? It looks so rotten and hazardous outside but you got the inside wonderfully decorated. It's really clean, why did you say it was dirty?"

Sighing I pushed her on. "You sure ask a lot of questions."

"Well I'm curious." She turned up her nose indignantly.

"Just keep your vwoice dowvn vwill you." I put a hand over her mouth when she opened it again, probably to ask why. "I'll tell you in the morning. Let's prepare you a room first and get to sleep."

My rooms were in the back, but I had an extra room used for music just across the hall. It would do for now. Telling her to, "Vwait here," I scoured my closet for suitable blankets and pillows. She watched as I passed her and prepared the couch. "This vwill hawve to vwork until I find something better... Unless you vwanna sleep with me." Wiggling my eyebrows I was disappointed when she wasn't even ruffled.

"No, this is fine, thanks." _ was examining my insturments. "How do these even work underwater?"

I stood by her, picking up the guitar. "They don't… not vwell at least. I hawve to take them up to the top."

"Oh."

The conversation became awkward. We were both tired. What had started as a normal, almost relaxing day had become a stressing adventure. I put my hand on her shoulder reassuringly as I turned to go. "If you need me... I'm right across the hall, all right? Don't be afraid to vwake me, even if it's something little."

"Yes. Thanks for everything, Cronus. I really mean it." She stared at the floor as she said it. "I guess you are my hero."

Then she spun around and hugged me, squeezing my neck. At first I was shocked, not knowing where to put my hands. This was a rare thing for me, affection. Realization flooded my heart along with amazing warmth. Arms finally found her waist and squeezed back as I burrowed my face into her neck. I had never felt so appreciated in my life as I did right now. "Thank you." I breathed into her soft skin. She didn't seem to hear me, but that might have been for the best.

We stood like that, swaying slightly, for a good while. But finally I had to pull away. "Vwe should better get to sleep. You'll havwe a long day tomorrowv. But before I forget..." Quickly I stole a kiss. She swung at me, a blow I barely avoided. My flirtatious streak was back. "That's so you don't find yourself drowvning as you sleep."

"Ugh, you destroyed the mood! Get out of here!" She bantered.

I slipped through the door, closing it behind me. Leaning against it with a content expression, I tried to bring back the memory of her touch. It faded though, drowsiness taking over. Falling into my recouperon, I let it win.


End file.
